


My Moment of Beauty

by teresa_agasgi



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, simmosa wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_agasgi/pseuds/teresa_agasgi
Summary: Jonah’s gaze suddenly fell upon Earth’s most beautiful creation. His breathing hitched, he took shaky breaths as he tried to contain himself the best he could.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I’m a sucker for Simmosa, we need more content! 
> 
> I saw a Tweet from @santiagosperlta on Twitter about Jonah saying “you are my moment of beauty” in his wedding vows and I couldn’t resist writing something.
> 
> I haven’t written in ages so it kinda sucks but it was written in like an hour so lmao. It starts of kinda decent and gets worse as you go on so be prepared. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pl2VlgiBp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making little graphics for my stories so here’s your invitation to Jonah & Amy’s wedding! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I’m a sucker for Simmosa, we need more content!
> 
> I saw a Tweet from @santiagosperlta on Twitter about Jonah saying “you are my moment of beauty” in his wedding vows and I couldn’t resist writing something.
> 
> I haven’t written in ages so it kinda sucks but it was written in like an hour so lmao. It starts of kinda decent and gets worse as you go on so be prepared.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Jonah stood under the altar against the backdrop of rolling hills and clear skies. The trees were just starting to turn, shifting into glorious hues of yellows, reds, and oranges. The green however, still masking autumn beauty about to unfold in the coming weeks. He surveyed the familiar faces scattered around the venue; his coworkers, his family and friends, all here to celebrate with him as he married the love of his life.

The crowd stood, their faces adorned with a variety of emotions. Some wiped their face of tears, others beamed joyfully with smiles so wide it must have been uncomfortable. Jonah had never been so full of joy, Amy truly did make him feel like he was on cloud nine. The way she cared for him, fought for him, and most importantly, the way she loved him. She loved immensely-though it might not often show at work- Amy Sosa was madly in love with Jonah Simms. 

Jonah’s gaze suddenly fell upon Earth’s most beautiful creation. His breathing hitched, he took shaky breaths as he tried to contain himself the best he could. Amelia wore an elegantly long dress with a lace bodice, ¾ sleeves, and an open back. She looked as stunning as ever, she was perfect. Jonah felt a single, hot tear roll down his cheek, his eyes glistened as he continued to let them fall freely. Amy was just so beautiful, altogether lovely, altogether heavenly. 

She kissed her father on the cheek as the arrived at the altar, she gathered her dress and proceeded to join her soon-to-be husband in front of the crowd whose eyes were now all shimmering. Jonah wiped the collection of tears off his face, Amy beamed with pure adoration as he took her hands in his. Her chocolate hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face ever so perfectly. He noticed the slight glint of tears threatening to spill from her umber eyes. Her eyes. They held the entire universe within them, swirling galaxies and infinite stars lay all within the deep brown abyss. 

Jonah took a deep, faulty breath and began his vows: 

“Little did I know when I decided one day to just drive that I would meet not only my best friend, but my future wife. You are my everything. My universe and my eternal love. I love you more than you’ll ever be able to wrap your head around. You never cease to make me happy, to make me laugh. You brighten up any room you’re in with your adorable, infectious smile. I can’t wait to share my life with you. I love you so much, Amy, more than you could ever comprehend. You are forever my moment of beauty”. 

Amy shuddered with a sob, oh how she loved him. He was really crying now, tears falling fast as he gazed deeply into her eyes. She smiled almost sheepishly as she began her vows:

“Jonah..you’re my best friend. You showed me beauty in the everyday, mundane things. You’ve always been there for me, without any questions or hesitation, you were there. You have always believed in me, cheered for me, and most importantly, you’ve always loved me. Even when times got hard, you loved me..and you will continue to love me for the rest of our lives. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Jonah Simms. I love you more than words could ever say”.

Jonah slipped the wedding band he had so precisely picked on onto Amy’s left ring finger. It was a stunning white gold, three diamond ring. The sun shone directly onto the diamonds as they twinkled, dancing light now on Amy’s hand. 

As the officiant pronounced them husband and wife, Jonah grabbed Amy’s face, cradling it gently as he pressed his lips gently against hers. He felt her grin as she leaned into him. The crowd rose to their feet in an applause of joy. 

“I now present to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. & Mrs. Jonah and Amelia Simms”.


End file.
